Mew (Pokémon Series)
Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Mew) is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Mew is notable for its unique ability to learn every Technical Machine, Hidden Machine, and Move Tutor move (except those exclusive to a particular Pokémon or group of Pokémon, such as Draco Meteor and Secret Sword). Mew is the last Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex. It is a member of the Mew duo along with Mewtwo. Biology Mew is a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, and as such is able to learn any attack. As demonstrated by its behavior in the first and eighth Pokémon movies, it shows signs of intelligence, curiosity, playfulness, and even selflessness. Mew is incredibly adaptable, able to travel freely in the air or underwater. As seen in Pokémon Snap, it can create a green/yellow/pink orb of energy around itself for protection. Reports found in Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Mansion note scientific expeditions that have sighted Mew in Guyana, South America, the place where it was first discovered. Since Mew can make itself invisible at will, very few people have knowingly seen it, leading some scientists to declare it extinct and most to assume it to be a mirage. It will only show itself to a person who is pure of heart. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Mew (M01) In this movie, Mew made a couple of cameo appearances at the start of the movie. A Mewtwo was cloned from Mew's DNA, extracted from Mew's eyelash. Later, Mew started appearing around New Island while Mewtwo was testing his starter Pokémon clones. Mew followed Team Rocket into the main part of the island so it could stop Mewtwo from destroying the world. After the end credits of the movie, Mew is shown flying to the mountains. In the Japanese version, Mew's characterization was different. Mew's intention was to wipe out cloned Pokémon, Mewtwo included, because it viewed them as inferior, in stark contrast to Mewtwo, who wished to eliminate natural-born. Mew also appears in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, adapted into the anime short The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin. Mew makes a small appearance in the hour-length special Mewtwo Returns, the sequel to Mewtwo Strikes Back: Mew is first shown in flashbacks of the first movie and then named by Mewtwo when it reflects about its creation before the title screen appears (though this dialogue was changed in the dub and Mew is not named). Mewtwo also sees Mew after being thrown into the Purity Spring, but this Mew is just part of Mewtwo's imagination. Mew (M08) Another Mew first appeared transformed as a Ho-Oh, and then as a Taillow, landing on Cameran Palace and then transforming into Treecko. It then transformed into an Aipom to play with Ash's Pikachu. Ash and his friends released their Pokémon to play with what they thought was an Aipom. After taking them to an attic, Kidd Summers sent her two Weavile after it. To escape, it teleported itself, along with Pikachu and Meowth. It then transformed once again into a Pidgeot and flew the Pokémon to the Tree of Beginning. While Ash and the others were looking for Pikachu, Mew kept it entertained with toys. Mew also nearly sacrificed itself to save the Tree of Beginning. Lucario stepped in and was able to save Mew, but ended up sacrificing itself. Mew is believed to still reside at the Tree of Beginning. It is last seen playing with a Bonsly. Other A Mew appears in Pokémon 3D Adventure: Find Mew!. A mirage Mew appears in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, and helps to interfere with the plans of Mirage Master. Minor appearances Lawrence III's actions in The Power of One were apparently set in motion due to an Ancient Mew card; the card itself was actually shown in the movie. A Mew appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Mew appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. As of this episode, every Generation I Pokémon has appeared in at least one episode of the anime. A Mew appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. An image of Mew appeared on a computer screen used by Mewtwo's creators in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Mew made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. In Pokémon Origins A Mew briefly appeared at the end of File 4: Charizard, being the only Generation I Pokémon that Red hadn't caught by the end of the mini-series. In the manga In the movie adaptations Two different Mew appear in the manga adaptations of the first and eighth Pokémon movies. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mew debuted in the first round of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, A Glimpse of the Glow. In The Jynx Jinx, Green's Ditty transformed into Mew as an example to Red. It later used this form to lure the Team Rocket Grunts away. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Mew appeared in Obtain the Moon Stone!!. This one is actually a woman who was accidentally transformed after an experiment went wrong. She turns back later to her normal form. Giovanni catches Mew as part of the supplies used for the creation of Mewtwo. It was released along with Mewtwo after the creation was unsuccessful. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Red befriended a Mew in Showdown! Clefairy VS Mew!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Mew will sometimes appear out of a Poké Ball. When summoned, it will use Fly to leave the arena. In single player, the summoner is awarded the "Mew Catcher" bonus, worth 10,000 points. After unlocking every character in Melee, there is a 1 in 251 chance of Mew appearing from a Poké Ball. The thrower of the Poké Ball receives the same "Mew Catcher" bonus. Mew returns again as a rare Pokémon in Brawl, the chance of it appearing is 1 in 493 this time. Like the other "secret" Pokémon, it drops rare items instead of just flying away. In Mew's case, the items are CDs. However, once all the pick-up CDs are obtained, it will drop Stickers instead. Mew returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and comes out of a Poké Ball (rarely) and/or Master Ball (rare, but less rare than a Poké Ball). Mew throughout the Smash series, much like Mewtwo, is roughly akin to the first movie portrayal, especially having Kōichi Yamadera reprise his role. Melee trophy information Mew is an extremely rare Pokémon that has been seen by only a few people. Information on every Pokémon in the world is contained in Mew's cell structure, so it has the ability to use any and all TMs and HMs. Some Pokémon scholars believe Mew to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon, but the idea is debatable. Brawl trophy information "A New Species Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that contains the DNA of all other Pokémon, it is thought by many scholars to be a Pokémon ancestor, considering the wide range of moves it can use. On top of being able to make itself invisible, Mew can also transform into any opponent Pokémon and use characteristics and moves in exactly the same way." 3DS/Wii U trophy information NA: Mew is a Pokémon previously thought to be extinct but rediscovered by Dr. Fuji. This Legendary Pokémon doesn't often show itself to humans, so it is considered quite lucky to see one. In Smash Bros., Mew will appear and then use Fly to sail away, leaving behind a gift. Thanks, Mew! PAL: Mew was thought to be extinct until it was rediscovered by Dr. Fuji in Guyana. This Mythical Pokémon doesn't often show itself to humans, so it's considered very lucky to see one. In this game, it will float upwards and leave a present behind. If only Mew would turn up more often, eh? Pokémon Snap Mew appears in the seventh course, Rainbow Cloud. Although the game is not combat-oriented, the difficulty of photographing Mew effectively makes it the game's boss. Mew floats in a bubble that turns opaque when the zoom is activated, so players must throw a series of Pester Balls or Food at it to break the bubble so Mew will come out for a clear shot. Photographing Mew gets an automatic bonus of 2500 points, making it the highest ranking Pokémon in the game with a highest possible score of 10,000 points with perfect positioning, size and pose. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Mew is the guardian of the Grass Cornet. * In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Mew takes Pikachu and their friends Chikorita, Piplup, and Charmander to the PokéPark. He then appears to Pikachu in a dream once they've arrived in the PokéPark and tells Pikachu to collect pieces of the Sky Prism so that peace can be restored to the PokéPark. Once all the pieces have been obtained Mew awaits Pikachu at the Sky Pavilion where he plays. In this game, Mew is referred to as male, despite being genderless in the main series. Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Blue (Japan) | |- ! colspan="2" |Yellow | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Crystal | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |- | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="1" |Pinball | |} |} |- | |} |- | |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranch | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- ! colspan="2" |PokéPark Wii | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Shuffle | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |- ! colspan="1" |Picross | |} |} |} Also, in Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2, Mew is available as a rental Pokémon after the player beats Round 1 of the Prime Cup. In events Held items Stats Base stats !160 - 207 !310 - 404 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 100. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} While Mew is Transformed into other Pokémon, type effectiveness depends on the type(s) of the Pokémon transformed into. Learnset By leveling up |} * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Mew * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Mew * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Mew * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Mew * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Mew in Generation VII * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Mew in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Mew * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Mew * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Mew can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Mew cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Mew * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Mew * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} TCG-only moves Side game data |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: | |Field move: |None |- | colspan="2" |Loops: 18 | colspan="2" |Min. exp.: 150 | colspan="2" |Max. exp.: 250 |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry' |- | colspan="6" |''Mew is a rare Pokémon considered to be a mirage. It does flips and can go invisible.'' |} |} |- | colspan="6" | | colspan="4" |''Not available in the present.'' |- |Poké Assist: (past) | |Field move: (past) | (Psy Power ×1) |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry' |- | colspan="6" |''It lets loose psychic orbs at Pokémon.'' |} |} |- | colspan="3" | |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="3" | !Attack Power: |'★★★★★' |- | rowspan="2" | ! colspan="2" |Power of Six |- | colspan="2" |Increases the damage dealt by matching six Pokémon. |} |} | colspan="3" | | |'Attack Power:' 50 - 100 |5 |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="10" | #159 ! colspan="2" |Power of 5 |- | colspan="2" |Attacks do more damage when you make a match of five. |- | colspan="2" |'Skill Swapper:' Block Smash+, Eject+, Barrier Bash+, Power of 4+ |} |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |} Evolution |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} |} |} Trivia * Despite being a clone of Mew, Mewtwo appears before Mew in the Pokédex. * Mew was the only Pokémon of the first 151 to be left out of the original version of the Pokérap. * In Generation I and II, due to technical limitations, New Species is labeled in game as NEW SPECIE (and in early versions, labeled as NEWSPECIES). * Mew was a little-known secret when Pokémon Red and Green were first released in Japan. Even Nintendo was not initially aware that Shigeki Morimoto had programmed it into the game. ** In an interview with Game Freak and Creatures, Inc. in Nintendo Power issue 134, Shigeki Morimoto revealed that he created Mew two weeks before game development was finished. * In the games, lost scientific reports state that Mew was found in the forests of Guyana. * In Generation III, Mew is the only Generation I Pokémon that cannot be encountered in FireRed and LeafGreen, as well as the only Generation I Legendary or Mythical Pokémon that can be encountered in Emerald. * Mew is tied with Mewtwo for the most anime opening appearances of any Legendary or Mythical Pokémon, with seven in Japan. * Mew is the only genderless Pokémon able to learn Captivate; however, when used by genderless Pokémon, this move will always fail. * In Super Smash Bros. it has a chance of 1 out of 151 to appear, in Super Smash Bros. Melee, its chance to appear is 1 out of 251, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its chance to appear is 1 out of 493. This is a reference to how many Pokémon were out during the release of each game (151 in Generation I, 251 in Generation II, and 493 in Generation IV). * Mew shares the move Transform with Ditto, along with also sharing the same Shiny coloration and the same weight. In addition, in Pokémon Yellow, Ditto can be encountered in the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island, where diary entries on Mew can be found. * The US release of Mew as an event for HeartGold and SoulSilver happened on the ten-year anniversary of the original release of Gold and Silver. * Mew was voted the most popular Pokémon in the Pokémon Power Bracket, which included all Legendary and Mythical Pokémon from the first four generations. * Mew started the trend of every generation (through Generation V) introducing a Mythical Pokémon with a base stat total of 600 and a stat distribution of 100 all around. Others that follow this trend include Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Land Forme Shaymin, and Victini. * The only way to legitimately obtain a Shiny Mew is via the Old Sea Map on a Japanese copy of Pokémon Emerald. * Mew is one of two Pokémon to have the shortest English Pokémon name, Muk being the other. Trademark * Mew (then spelled ミュー, not ミュウ) was the first Pokémon trademark ever registered (granted on March 31, 1994, registration number 2636685 part 12), before even Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター), which was granted on December 26, 1997. ** ミュウ was registered on August 6, 1999, registration number 4302090. * Mew is also the first Pokémon trademark ever applied for; the application was submitted on May 9, 1990, application number 平2-51989; before even Pocket Monsters, which was submitted September 11, 1995. ** ミュウ was submitted on June 17, 1997, application number 平9-128909. Origin Mew is similar to a vertebrate embryo. It shares many traits with cats. Its morphology is also vaguely similar to a jerboa, having large hind legs and a long skinny tail. It is believed by scientists to be the ancestor of all other Pokémon, which, along with its resemblance to an embryo, may be a reference to the recapitulation theory. Name origin Mew may be derived from 妙 myō (strange/unusual), mew (the sound a kitten makes, referring to its size and cat-like appearance), or mutant (myūtanto), or it may be a combination of mystery and new (considering that it is mysterious and "newly" discovered). In other languages |- | |} Gallery Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Races